


Match Making

by pleasereadmeok



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereadmeok/pseuds/pleasereadmeok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Grace, you’re forgetting I’m a lawyer so your line of questioning is a bit obvious.  You’re beginning to sound like an online dating site!”</p>
<p>Grace decides that Finn is 'the one' for Alicia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Match Making

**Author's Note:**

> Breakfast for Beginners lovely fic’ ‘Home’ inspired me this time. The interaction between Grace and Finn was so sweet. I’ve always thought that Grace would approve of Finn’s decency and caring nature. In this fic’ she becomes his ally.

“Hi Finn.”  
“Oh hey Grace – how are you doing?”  
“Good thanks.”

Although the soup kitchen was busy Grace watched Finn when she could. He was so natural with the people who found themselves in need of the kitchen’s services. He was funny and shared jokes with them. Always respectful, polite and caring, Finn was a good person, she concluded. Not only that, he was good looking, for an old guy, she thought.

Grace knew that Finn was her mother’s friend but sometimes when she looked at him she wondered; she hoped it might become more. Finn would be good for her Mom, a totally positive influence, Grace had no doubt about that. 

Grace had been unnerved by Johnny’s increasing presence in Alicia’s life. She’d overheard some of their conversations about the campaign and had concluded that he would stop at nothing to get Alicia elected – even getting her to compromise her morals. Grace didn’t like that.

When the volunteers began to leave Grace stayed later than the rest of her group so that she could chat to Finn as they cleared up.  
“How’s your Mom? I haven’t seen her much lately.”  
“She’s good I think. The campaign is very stressful. She’s out all of the time _appearing_ to do good works.” Grace scoffed.  
“Aah – you’re not so keen on that I’m guessing?”  
“No – it’s phoney. It’s not really _her_.”  
“I suppose she’s doing what she has to do to get elected.”  
“Would you have done things like that? If you’d carried on with your campaign.”  
Finn was put on the spot – but he couldn’t lie. “Honestly – I hope not. But you never know what you might have to compromise until you’re faced with it.”  
“She’s being badly advised I think.”  
“Elfman?”  
“Yes.”  
“You don’t like him?”  
“No – Mom seems to though.”  
“Mmm. I got that impression as well. He’s got that whole ‘Bad Boy’ vibe about him – she seems to prefer that.” Finn regretted saying it. “Sorry – that was an – ungracious thing to say.”  
“No – I agree. What about you? I thought maybe that you and Mom might…”  
“OK this is a weird conversation to be having with Alicia’s daughter! I guess I sort of ‘hoped’ but I think I’m too…”  
“Good for her?”  
“No – Grace! I was going to say _too boring_ for her!”  
“Well she’s wrong – you are the least boring person I know. She’s even more misguided than I thought if she believes that.” Grace joked. “You never know. Johnny might just be the ‘rebound’ guy. After all it’s a year since …” She tailed off, worried that she might have given too much away.  
“Since Will died. It’s OK - your Mom told me all about it. Anyway, I don’t think anything will happen between us now. She’s not interested in me like that.”  
“That’s a shame. You’d be good for her.”  
“OK – seriously weird now – let’s change the subject!”

“So are you a Christian? I mean – you volunteer in a cathedral soup kitchen.” Grace asked.  
“Sorry to disappoint you but no. I was just raised to help others if I could.”  
“That sounds very Christian to me.”  
Finn laughed. “Well – maybe – but without the hymn singing and the God bit! Come on, I’ll give you a ride home.”

While they were driving home Grace asked Finn more questions. What was his favourite food? What did he like doing at the weekends? What TV programmes did he watch? Every answer confirmed that Finn was ‘the one’ for her Mom. After another twenty questions Finn said gently and patiently, “Grace, you’re forgetting I’m a lawyer so your line of questioning is a bit obvious. You’re beginning to sound like an online dating site!”  
“Have you ever used one?”  
He laughed, “No! Enough now.”

Finn walked Grace to the door of Alicia’s apartment. There was no way he would let her do that on her own when it was so late.  
“Come in and say ‘Hi’ to Mom. Please.”  
“Grace you really are trying to get us together aren’t you?” He laughed.  
“Maybe. Would that be so bad?”  
Finn sighed. “OK you win. Just for a minute to say ‘Hi’.”

The apartment was in darkness. “Mom’s out – she’ll be back soon I’m sure. Let me make you some tea.” Grace was not taking no for an answer. They stood together in the kitchen and suddenly the quietness of the apartment was shattered. The unmistakable sounds of two people having sex, grunting and groaning like animals, was coming from the direction of Alicia’s bedroom.  
“Oh no!” Grace was mortified as she watched Finn’s face. “I’m so sorry.”  
Finn grimaced and shook his head. “I think… I need to go.”  
Grace followed him out of the apartment and caught hold of his hand.  
“Finn please don’t give up.”  
“I think it’s too late now.”  
“Just remember – ‘rebound guy’ – no one wants to be the rebound guy.”  
Finn pecked a friendly kiss on Grace’s hand and left.

 

In the morning there was no sign of Johnny. Grace was so angry with her mother.  
“What exactly do you see in him?” She asked sharply.  
Alicia looked shocked. “I didn’t know you were in.”  
“I presume it was Elfman – or did you just pick up some random in a bar?!”  
“What!”  
“Mom – he’s sleazy. He’s morally bankrupt. Why are you doing this?”  
“Grace how dare you speak to me like that – you know nothing about him.”  
“I know enough. How could you - when you could have a man like Finn instead?!”  
“What? I… Where did _that_ come from?”  
“Finn was here Mom – last night – he heard you too!” Grace was starting to cry in frustration at her mother. Alicia’s mouth was wide open in surprise.  
“I… Finn was here? I don’t understand.”  
“He was volunteering at the soup kitchen and he brought me home. He’s such a good man and he likes you – but he was right – you just prefer bad boys!”  
“You… you discussed me with Finn?! Grace you had no right ….”  
“You have no idea what you really need do you? You have no idea what would make you truly happy. No idea about ANYTHING! I’m late…” Grace said as she dashed out.

Alicia was stunned. Grace had been discussing her with Finn. What had he said? Oh god – he had heard her with Johnny. She’d been so stupid to think that it was just sex and it wouldn’t harm anyone. Finn was the last man in the world she would want to hurt. She had no idea what to do. She wanted to talk to him – to explain. Yet how could she explain _that_. How could she possibly explain what had happened when she barely understood it herself. Alicia felt sick. She went back to bed to hide from her problems.

 

Later when Grace came home Alicia tackled her daughter about what had been discussed with Finn.  
“Grace what did he say?”  
“Nothing really – just that he had ‘hoped’ but he realised you preferred… that he was too boring for you to be interested in him.”  
“I can’t believe he said that to you.”  
“Mom – unlike you – Finn saw no reason to lie or cover up how he felt when I asked him about it. It wouldn’t occur to him to do that. He is a good, good person and you blew it. But whatever – you’ve got Johnny. I hope he makes you happy.” From the way Grace spat it out, Alicia understood that she meant the exact opposite.  
“I don’t have Johnny – he left.”  
“Oh so he got what he wanted and dumped you. Good!”  
“Grace! No it wasn’t like that. Grace I am not having this conversation with you!”  
“Suits me!” Grace retreated to her room and slammed the door.

How could Alicia explain it to Grace? She had known that Johnny was leaving Chicago and so she was sure there would be no long term ‘entanglement’ – it was just sex. It was a physical need rather than an emotional attachment that had led to her ending up in bed with Johnny. Alicia didn’t have any feelings for him but how could she tell her teenage daughter that she had just _‘used’_ a man for sex – just to ease her sexual frustration. That was hardly being a good role model. If she had slept with Finn – it would be different. It would be _meaningful_ and that scared her. Alicia hadn’t been ready for that commitment - but now? Alicia knew she had to talk to Finn. What must he think of her? She took a deep breath and called him. “Finn – we need to talk.”

 

A week or so later Grace came home to a dark and quiet apartment. Like most teenagers she went straight to the fridge. Then she heard the unmistakable sounds again but this time in amongst the groans and moans, there was laughing and cheerful, playful, giggling. Grace smiled because her Mom was happy and because she knew that the man who was making her happy – was Finn.


End file.
